Vienna
by JamesRogers1122
Summary: Romanogers one-shot. Events of what could have happened if Steve went with Natasha to Vienna.


**A/N: HI guys! Okay, first of all thank you for clicking this story. This plot has been on my head since FOREVER! My schedule just didn't cooperate. I'm SOOOO glad I've finished writing this one. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Okay, I'll shut up. On with the story.**

* * *

I stand in the middle of the church, staring into nothingness, feeling empty. I can't believe that Peggy's gone, I force myself to look into the brighter side of things, maybe she was tired of lying on that bed, doing nothing all day, she had lived her life well. My thoughts were interrupted by someone who is approaching behind me, I turn around to see Natasha. I let out a soft sigh and lean on the seat next to me.

"When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I've known was gone, when I found out she was alive, I was just lucky to have her." I say, deciding to start the conversation.

"She had you back, too."

I didn't respond to that.

"You know, after everything that happened with SHIELD, during my little hiatus, I went back to Russia to find my parents." Natasha said, I can sense the sadness in her voice.

I look up, meeting her gaze. I know that she _rarely_ opens up about her personal life.

I didn't say anything; I just waited for her to continue talking.

"Two little gravestones by a chained linked fence. I pull some weeds and left some flowers." She smiled bitterly. "We have what we have when we have it." She said, nodding.

"What was it like?" I ask. "Finding them?"

She took a deep breath.

"It was a mixture of pain and happiness. But above all, I found closure."

"I'm sorry, Nat."

It was met by silence.

I've never seen Natasha like this, before. I fought the urge to hug her, so I close my eyes and decided to divert the conversation.

"Who else signed?"

"Tony, Rhodey... Vision."

"Clint?"

"Says he's retired."

"Wanda?"

"TBD."

"I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the accords, there's plenty of room on the jet."

I sigh. I can't decide yet if I'll sign the accords or not.

"Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path." She said, taking a step forward. "Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

I can feel the sincerity of her words, she doesn't want the Avengers to go against each other, I don't want that either, but I can't surrender our freedom to the government.

"But what are we giving up to do it?"

She dropped her gaze on the floor and sighed before meeting my gaze again.

"I'm sorry, Nat..." I say, shaking my head. "I can't sign it."

"I know." I was confused by her response.

"Then what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I didn't want you to be alone. Come here."

It took me seconds to realize that she is _actually_ hugging me. I didn't expect her to do such thing, she's very _big_ on personal space, I've been observing her for years, that's why I've kept my distance. I hug her back, we stayed like that for a while. Then a thought occurred to me: maybe I should hear what the leaders of the world have to say to this, maybe I should hear their side.

"Can I come with you to Vienna, even though I may or may not sign it?" I break the silence.

I can feel her smile on my shoulder.

"Of course."

For the first time today, smiled too.

* * *

 **Vienna**

We arrived at Vienna, there are many reporters and political leaders present.

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight." I hear someone with an accent approach Natasha, I turn around to see it was the Wakandan prince, T'Challa.

"Well, it's not always so flattering." Natasha replied with a sly smile.

"You seem to be doing alright, so far." He said, narrowing his eyes a little bit before he turned his attention to me.

"Captain Rogers." He Greeted.

"T'Challa." I say politely, handing my hand. He shook it.

"Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill, I wouldn't think you'd be particularly comfortable in this company." He continued to talk to Natasha.

"Well I'm not." Natasha responded.

"That alone makes me glad you are here, Miss Romanoff."

"Why? You don't approve of all of this?"

"The Accords? Yes. Politics? Not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred."

I agree with that.

"Unless you need to move the piano." A voice from behind us said.

"Baba." T'Challa greeted.

The Wakandan King smiled.

"Miss Romanoff, Captain Rogers." He greeted us.

"King T'Chaka, please allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria." I say and I can feel Natasha's gaze on me.

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all of this."

He looked at both Natasha and I.

"I'm happy to know that Captain Rogers will join us today despite of earlier reports."

I smile at him.

"Yeah, so am I." I hear Natasha respond, and from the corner of my eyes, I see her smiling.

I smile to myself.

Then we hear an announcement that the meeting will start.

"That is the future, calling." T'Challa said.

He looked at both of us and said, "Such a pleasure."

We simply smiled and retreated to our seats.

* * *

I sat closer to Natasha than I have to. I don't know, but I have a funny feeling that something's gonna happen today.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah. I just can't shake this feeling that something terrible will happen." I reply.

Suddenly, she put her hand in mine. I know that the gesture should mean a friend comforting a friend, but it didn't stop my heart from pounding loudly on my chest. I was speechless as our hands touched, I find it hard to speak as I am taking in the beauty before me, her perfect red curls, those big green doe eyes, but I want to touch her face right now, but I hear King T'Chaka talking, starting his speech.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda , were forced to question our legacy."

I felt Natasha's hand slowly pulling away from mine. I held it tighter, not too tight that might break her bones, but tight enough to let her get the message that I don't wanna let go.

I can feel her confused gaze at me, I met her gaze and smiled and squeezed her hand.

We continued to listen to King T'Chaka.

"Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not however let this fortune drive us back, we will fight to improve the world. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is crowned to extend his hand in peace.

By then, we heard T'Challa yelling, "Everybody get down!" as he ran to his father.

I quickly pull Natasha, got down on the floor and covered her from the explosion. Just like DC, I will always protect, even if I'll die.

The explosions went to an end after what felt like eternity.

We got up.

"Are you okay?" I ask Natasha.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked back.

I chuckled.

"Idiot! Why do you keep risking your life for me?" She punched me twice on my right arm. Two pretty hard punches, this is Natasha Romanoff we're talking about.

I grab her arm.

"Hey. It's okay." I touch her chin. "I just don't want you to get hurt." As I said that, I saw her features softened.

"You don't have to, Steve."

"I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to."

For a moment, I thought I saw tears welling in her eyes, but she turned around immediately.

"Let's help the others." I hear her say.

"You're welcome, Nat."

Even thought her back is on me, I can see her half smiling and half smirking.

* * *

We heard the news, about Bucky being responsible for the bombing.

I take a deep breath. This can't be right. I need to find him first, before the government does, before _anybody_ does.

I dial Sam's number. I hear the other line ringing. I wait for him to pick up as I was watching Natasha and T'Challa having a conversation from a distance. Nat must be comforting him, his father died in the explosion. As I watch both of them, I can tell that despite Natasha talking T'Challa out of it, he's determined on getting revenge. This is getting worse.

"Cap." Sam finally picked up.

"Have you heard the news?" I ask.

"Yeah. This looks pretty bad."

"I know it's not him. I need you here, Sam. We need to find him."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get there."

"Thanks man."

* * *

I walk towards Natasha, she stood up and let out a heavy sigh.

"Steve." Her tone full of warning.

"He's alive. I need to find him first before anybody else does."

"Just let the government bring him in, Steve." Her tone almost pleading. "I know how much Barnes means to you, I really do. Stay home, you'll only make this worse, for all of us."

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?"

"No." she shook her head, eyes closed. "Someone will, if you interfere, that's how it works now."

"Nat, I need to find Bucky, no matter what's the cost."

She shook her head.

"You..." She paused. "You might..."

I know what she was going to say.

"I won't, Nat. I won't." I assured her.

I saw fear in her eyes.

"Two years ago, I almost lost you." A tear rolled down her cheek. I close the distance between us and wiped her tear with my thumb.

"I can't lose you, Steve. I can't"

Before I could respond, she pulled me down and then, we were kissing. We were kissing passionately for so long that for a moment, I have forgotten what had happened. I have dreamt of this moment for years. I said "I love you" in between kisses.

She pulled away.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she hugged me.

I wrap my arms around her tightly.

I smiled.

"I love you... I love you... I love you..." I say as I plant kisses on her forehead.

"Don't go."

"I need to find him, Nat. I have to. He needs help."

"Promise me you won't die. Promise me you'd come back."

"I promise. I'll come back to you. It's not polite to keep a beautiful woman like you, waiting."

She smiled.

I captured her lips again.

"Nat..."

"Shhh." She put an index finger on my lips. "Don't say goodbye."

I smile at this.

"I love you... I have to go."

"Okay. Be careful... I love you.

"What?" She asked.

"Turn around. I don't want you to see me walking away from you."

"I knew you'd be a romantic one, Rogers."

We both smiled.

I watch her walk away. She never looked back. I'm glad that she didn't because if she did, I might run to her and hug her one more time. Because if she did, I might never leave.

I left as soon as I saw her reach the area where the CIA are.

Honestly, I don't know if I'd make it out alive of this quest. But I'll do my best to keep my promise. I could still feel her lips on mine, I smile to myself. I'm beyond happy that I came to Vienna with her. Just like DC, Vienna will always hold a special place in my heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading :) a review will be very much appreciated.**


End file.
